The Love I Used to Feel
by katnissta
Summary: After the Rebellion and Peeta's hijacking. Will he ever learn to love Katniss again. It doesn't help that she gets put in a life threatening situation. With the Hunger Games on the verge of starting again. Will they learn to love each other again?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: this is after the rebellion and Peeta's hijacking this is his and Katniss's point of view and how he struggles to feel the love he had for Katniss. It doesn't help that Katniss is put in a life-threatening Snow is in jail with Gale as president. Will love come back?_

 _The characters all belong to Suzanne Collins (so don't sue) Has some cursing but very little._

 _Without further ado The Love I used to Feel Chapter 1_

chapter one

Three months after the hijacking and I'm stressed my mother and family are gone I love Katniss, but I was being stupid and tried to strangle her. She is with Gale to keep her family alive. I sleep in my bed by myself but I hear her screams every night filling the air. It makes me feel satisfied I don't know why. Every morning I do my daily routine shower, eat breakfast, and go to the bakery. We all moved back to 12 and are rebuilding, and President Gale said he was going to bring back the Hunger Games, but Katniss said, "No." At the bakery my coworkers are making me mad they do what they are supposed to do and it makes me mad because that means that I cannot hurt them. Each day I have to fight turning into my mom

Katniss' point of view

I moved on in my life and Prim and Mom are living with me. Dating Gale to get what I need. He wants to bring back The Hunger Games, but I told him no and he was going to bring it back unless I date him. BLECK! "I'm going out into the woods." "Okay" Mom called from the kitchen. 'I really need to think about what is happening with Gale.' Peeta tried to kill me, and I have not been able to get my life back together again.

 _Time Jump_ _AN (I know it probably sucks but please keep reading)_

Peeta's Point of View

I am heading out to Katniss' house. I think I can talk to her without trying to kill her, so as I approached the steps I hear her mom yelling in the house get your ass in here right now. I stay outside and listen to the conversation. "Where do you think you are going young lady?" "Into the woods you know that's where I sort out my thoughts." "I know you love Peeta ,Katniss, go down to his house right now and speak from the heart." "Fine" I heard Katniss reply. I dashed back down to my house that is two houses down before she came out.

Katniss' Point of View

"I know you love Peeta ,Katniss, go down to his house right now and speak from the heart." "Fine" I huffed. "But if I am dead it will be all your fault." I slam the door as hard as I can breaking the hinges off the door. 'Great another thing I have to fix.' I was walking down to Peeta's house because I was in no big hurry, and of course out pops Haymitch. "So you finally got some sense knocked into you sweetheart."

 _AN: ok so this is all I am writing for now let me know what you think. I probably suck though. Please review any comments at all will be greatly appreciated. If I get enough comments I will continue writing it._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so you have decided that you want me to write another chapter. Sadly I do not own the characters of the Hunger Games yet so please do not sue. Without further ado Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Katniss POV

"What do you want?" I spit at him. "Just to see if your mother finally knocked some sense into ya." "Yeah well what do you think about this" I scream at him as I punch Haymitch in the face. He stumbles back and stares at me for the longest time. Suddenly the next thing I see is Haymitch running as if he was still in the Hunger Games. He manages to knock me over as I fall on my ankle and hear a crack. I scream in agony and he seems to have snapped out of it. I try to get up and start to walk only to fall again. My mother and sister come rushing out of my house and help me up. As they glare at Haymitch I spot Peeta in the distance looking at me with sad eyes. Then I black out.

Peeta's POV

I hear Katniss' blood curdling shriek and I come out of my house just in time to see her fall and Haymitch with a bottle in his hand look at her. Prim and Ms. Everdeen come dashing out to help her and she locks eyes with me. When she faints though I run as fast as a prospect leg can go. Haymitch stops me before I reach her thinking I am having a flashback. I punch him in the face and run to her side. I pick her up and bring her to the Everdeen home. I thought I was cured but I was proven wrong when she woke up and smiled at me. 'That smile she gave me in the cave. The flashbacks NO, I try to fight it, but it's too late. I see her kissing Gale, coming at me with a knife. This isn't her is it… My mom's words flood into my head. You never save a Seam girl like her. She is just using you she will kill you when she has the first chance.' Before anyone can stop me I lung at Katniss, and it take the strength of everyone including me to stop it from happening.

Katniss' POV

Peeta lungs at me and all I can do is hide behind the wall of people. 'This is all Snow's fault. Gale's too he wouldn't let anyone examine him closely to see if he can be cured.' "Peeta it is ok it is not real. I love you I swear to you that I love you and I would never hurt" I sob. Peeta looks at me dazed and asks, "I just tried to kill you real or not…. Before Haymitch interrupts "You have to see a doctor Peeta at the Capitol." "No I will not let Peeta go they will poison him more instead of help." "Sorry sweetheart but lover boy tried to kill you again you don't get a say in this." "Really let me remind you who was drinking and chose to break my ankle." "That was all your fault sweetheart you punched me." 'Haymitch is a big pain sometimes why don't I just apologize.' "Sorry Haymitch" I mutter under my breath sadly he says "What I didn't catch that." "I can't take it" I screech and I dash as fast I can on an injured foot, so it is pretty much a limp. 'To my surprise Haymitch actually didn't follow me.' My feet were moving for me and as soon as I realized where I was shimming underneath the the fence and I went to Gale's and my meeting spot and I sat there and I sobbed. I haven't sobbed like this since my father died.

AN: Yeah I know I said just Katniss and Peeta's but I want Haymitch's output. (Not like that would help)

Haymitch's POV

'Why did I have to be such a fucking idiot. I should never have stopped Peeta because my nose is still bleeding. Also, I broke Katniss' ankle. I am such an idiot.' "Ivy Prim may I speak to you alone?" "I guess." I lead them to the guest room on the first floor, and I say "Look I am sorry for being a total idiot I just lost it. She always makes snide remarks and for once I just couldn't hold it in. I am so -" "It is quite alright Haymitch" Ivy replies curtly. "Just don't let it happen again or else you wish you only got a nosebleed." 'Wow such a tender and fierce woman.' "Thank you" I say somewhat embarrassed. 'Now I have to get the kid and sweetheart to forgive me. Yeah that will be a piece of cake.'

Katniss's POV

'Why did I not bring my bow with me?' I sat there sobbing when I heard twigs snapping. Many twigs. I look up and come face to face with coywolves. I screech and they snarl back at me. I try to climb the tree but my injured ankle won't let me. I look around and scream to the top of my lungs. "HELP!" To my surprise I heard someone coming, but they were too far away. 'Gale' I think as I am pounced on. They scratch at me and bite me. I have a huge gash in my leg open and I faint from seeing the blood. *All in her head* "Dad" I say as I see him walking toward me. "I missed you" "I missed you too sweetie." "Where am I?" "You are dying sweetie you have the choice to stay here or go back." "Why didn't you choose to come back when the mines exploded?" "I had faith in you and I knew if I went back that I would never have gotten out." "Oh… We all still miss you." "I know I watch out for you everyday all of you." "I know what I must do." "I do to you are always a fighter." *Out of head* I can't see when I open my eyes. "Who's there." "Catnip you can't see me."

AN: Ok so I know it is a cliff hanger, but wait and see what will happen.


	3. Chapter 3 Huh?

_AN. LOL so I left you on a tiny cliff hanger. I am sooo sorry for not updting. I was in The Little Mermaid a school was putting on and rehearsals were everday. Comment if you want me to update once a week but shorter chapter or once twice a week and have them be longer. Remember R &R_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these character just the plot._

 **Chapter 3**

 **Katniss POV**

"Who's there?"

"Catnip you can not see me?"

"Gale is it you? Is my dad here with me?"

"No, he has been gone for a long time. Why do you think he is here?"

"He was here a minute ago. He told me to make my choice."

"Ok... You need medical attention." The last thing that comes to my mind is 'I need to stay alive.'

When I wake up my surondings are different. 'Where am I?Why am I here? Is this a hospital? Is that Peeta next yo me?'

"Peeta." my voice croaked. 'Well... it looks like he is asleep. Maybe if I kick him he will wake up.' I tyhought completely forgetting about my leg. As she tried to move her leg she let out an ear-splitting shriek. 'Crap I totally forgot oh well... at least it woke him up.

"Katniss! Are you okay? Of course not you were attacked..How are you feeling? Do you want your sister, mom, Gale, and Haymitch?" Peeta said as more questions poured out of his mouth. I pointed to the notebook sitting on the table. Peeta knew exactly what I was pointing at for he quickly handed it to me.

HAYMITCH

mom and prim first

3.I can not feel my leg except when I move.

4\. Why are you not having flashbacks?

5\. I can not remember the what happened is that normal?

 **Peeta POV**

I take a look at the list and laugh despite my self. Katniss looks at me questioningly so I explain myself.

"No Haymitch got that loud and clear!" I start laughingb again and when I look over at Katniss I see her smiling too.

"Okay I will get your mother and Prim first."

With that I left the room still laughing. I walk into the waiting room and everyone looks at me like I am crazy.I justgv pass her note and soon everyone is laughing except for Haymitch. I can see though he is trying not to smile.

"Okay Ms. Everdeen and Prim she wants to see you first then Gale. I will ask her again for you,Haymitch."

With that I lead the Everdeens into her room and Prim goes running to Katniss's bedside. She gave Katniss a big hug and I could see she was crying. Katniss was tryinhg to comfort her in a very hoarse voice.

"Shhh... Prim I am right here. I am not leaving you ever."

 _AN. Sorry I know it is short. I was very busy and in a slump till Drummerboy100 PMed me. Thank you Drummerboy! Their stories are amazing you should go check them out. They have Nancy Drew/ Hardy Boys and Hunger Games. I will try hard to ypdate. Thabnk you for all the positive feedback._


End file.
